


Zoro Is What?

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Going Merry - Freeform, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Sanji notices that Zoro is left-handed. Somehow this cues a fight.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	Zoro Is What?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an oddly specific moment in my head that I felt like I needed to write? This takes place really early into the series. Just a domestic moment of bonding between the Strawhats.

“Are you getting all this, marimo?” Sanji glanced back over his shoulder to make sure the green-haired bastard hadn’t snuck away from the table.

“Yes, shit cook. Now hurry up.”

The crew would be docking at an island shortly for a much-needed supply run. It was Sanji’s job as chef, of course, to mark down the exact amount of ingredients they would need until their next stop, and it could get annoying to have to stop his line of thought to write everything down. Bad timing for Zoro to be strolling by, because now that bastard was stuck writing each item as Sanji called it out. 

“6 dozen eggs, brown. 2 dozen of those should be double yolk.”

“Why the hell does that matter?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Was all Sanji said back, smiling to himself when he heard grunts of frustration.

A few more ingredients, specific to the last damn detail later, Sanji finally concluded that he was done.

“Hang on. What was that last one again?” Zoro asked as he scribbled furiously. He looked up in irritation. “You speak too damn fast. It’s just food, nothing to get excited about.”

With no more ingredients to count, Sanji turned around to face Zoro fully. “You saying you can’t keep up?”

“You’d rather me chuck this paper overboard?”

“Fine. I said six loaves of bread. Whole wheat - “ Sanji stopped when he realized what hand Zoro was writing with. 

“That it?” Zoro asked with a huff. “I have important things to do.”

“You’re left-handed?” Sanji asked suddenly.

Zoro looked down at his hand, confused. “...yes?”

“Since when?”

“Since...always?”

“Huh. Interesting.” Sanji said with a shrug. Strange how he hadn’t noticed it, even after fighting with Zoro so often. Green hair was typically more attention-grabbing.

“Something wrong with that?” Zoro asked, annoyed.

“No. I just didn’t know that.” Sanji said. He thought the exchange was over, but then that gruff voice returned.

“And?”

“Can I not be shocked at learning something new? God damn.”

“What’s shocking about what damn hand I write with? Why do you think my swords are on my right side? Or are you really that slow?”

“I don’t like to look at you for too long!” Sanji snapped back, him too filling with anger. “That’s why I didn’t notice!”

“Why is it even worth noticing?”

Just as the two got into fighting stance, Nami came into the kitchen and sighed at the sight. “What the hell are you fighting about now?”

“He’s left handed!” Sanji blurted out. Zoro wanted to face-palm.

Nami waited for Sanji to elaborate, but that was it. Zoro didn’t care enough to give further explanation. With a shake of her head, Nami walked back out, grumbling when she heard the clashing of a sword behind her. 

“How the hell did I end up on a ship like this?”


End file.
